Fallout
by Lisa15
Summary: One-shot dealing with Lisbon and Jane's relationship at the beginning of season 2 as imagined . Spoilers for Red John's Footsteps and season 2 trailers/spoilers! Jane/Lisbon friendship or very mild Jisbon if you're looking for it! Please read and review.


**A/N: I'm ill today and this is just a short one shot that has been keeping my sickly self amused throughout the day. **

**Disclaimer: None of them are mine and they never will be - if they were the series would be starting in the UK at the same time as in the US!**

**Spoilers: Tiny spoilers for last episode of season 1 and trailers/spoilers for the beginning of season 2**

************

They were standing in the bullpen. Minelli had handed the Red John case over to Sam Bosco and his team - it was gone.

"I should be on the Red John case," Jane said determinedly, "Bosco's team."

"Tough," Lisbon replied, "You're stuck with us. Deal with it."

"If I can't use this job to seek some kind of personal revenge – then uh there's not a whole lot here for me." he answered calmly, "I'm sure you can get me on Bosco's team. Don't think I didn't notice that little something between you two."

The rest of the team tried to conceal their stares of surprise and look away from the pair. None of them wanted to get caught in the cross-fire between Lisbon and Jane.

"Firstly, the case was given to Agent Bosco partly to get you off it," Lisbon said briskly, "Secondly, there is no way in hell Bosco would agree to having you on his team, and thirdly, I have no influence over him and I wouldn't try even if I did."

"You have to," Jane told her, frustrated.

"No, Jane, I don't."

Desperation seized him, he had to be on the Red John case, he just had to. "I killed our only clue to Red John for you, Lisbon. I saved your life, you owe me!"

She stared at him in shock.

The rest of the team no longer hid their stares.

"Jane," Rigsby said, "No – that's not the way it goes, it…"

"You moved too soon," Jane said, leaning across the desk towards Lisbon, "You destroyed our chance, you left Hardy with a handcuff key and I had to kill him. Kill the only man who knew Red John's real identity – because of you. Don't you think you owe me?"

"And how many times have I killed for you?" she demanded suddenly, "How many times have I saved your life, Jane? I have never asked you to repay me, I have never suggested that you owe me anything – because there is no obligation! Saving lives is just what we do."

"It's what you do," Jane answered, "I'm just a consultant."

She shook her head in dismay.

"I don't owe you anything," she said, her voice low, holding back her emotion, "And if you can't accept that then, next time, I suggest you let me die."

Jane had no reply as Lisbon headed for her office, leaving the stunned room behind her.

"I just want Red John, Lisbon," he called, "I think I deserve to work the case."

She kept walking, didn't turn to look at him, didn't even pause to show she'd heard.

Jane felt a surge of anger in him. It was a desperate need to make her help, to make her get him back on the Red John case.

"Why won't you let me work with Bosco?" he shouted after her. "Afraid of what I'll find out about you? Or too worried what will happen to your career without me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, spinning around to face him.

"Everyone knows I close cases, Lisbon – you know it, Minelli knows it. How good will you be without me, huh? What will become of your career if I'm not closing cases – will you lose out on some precious promotion?"

He was shouting now. Something in his head said he was being unfair, but he ignored it. He had to keep trying, keep on pushing different buttons until he got what he wanted, until his chance of revenge was returned to him.

She gave a little laugh, hollow and sarcastic, "Of course, Jane, that's what it is. I've been putting up with you to further my career. I'm going to race up the ranks hanging on to your coattails."

She slammed the door to her office behind her.

Jane was left in the bullpen with the rest of the team. Suddenly he was aware of the expressions on their faces – shock, anger, betrayal.

"That was so unfair," Van Pelt told him.

"Life isn't fair, Grace," he answered, "And I need to be on the Red John case." He looked to Cho and Rigsby, "I need that case."

Cho turned back to his paperwork – silent and unhelpful.

Rigsby shook hid head, "But Lisbon's always helped you, man," he said.

"Exactly," Van Pelt agreed, "You shouldn't blame her like that."

Jane just sighed and returned to his couch. An uncomfortable silence descended on the room.

Van Pelt tapped quietly at her keyboard, while Cho worked through his paperwork and Rigsby divided his attention between his own paperwork and a small supply of junk food.

Nobody said a word.

The arrival of Sam Bosco to collect the Red John case files therefore came as something of a relief. He knocked on Lisbon's door to ask for them and she came out of her office to ensure he received everything.

Jane seized his chance and jumped nimbly to his feet, displaying his most winning smile.

"Uh, Senior Agent Bosco," he called, "Sam-"

The man turned and regarded him calmly, "Right first time," he said.

"Ok," Jane smiled ingratiatingly, "Senior Agent Bosco. I'd like to volunteer my services to your team."

"Really?" Bosco demanded.

"Jane," Lisbon growled warningly.

She was ignored.

"Yes," Jane smiled easily, "I already know a great deal about the Red John case – I'm starting to get a real understanding for him, and I'm sure I could help you find him."

"No." Bosco answered curtly.

"I think I could."

"I don't want you on my team."

"Agent Bosco, I have helped to close a lot of cases – really, I could be good for you."

"I doubt it."

"Agent Bosco," Lisbon began to take him away.

Jane stepped right up to Bosco, staring into his face.

"You're an ambitious man," Jane said calmly, "Your career is important to you and getting to the top even more important. That's why you carelessly used Lisbon and abandoned her – you choose your career and you always will. I can help you with that, I can help you close cases and that will help your career. I can get you to that promotion." Jane smiled confidently.

Lisbon had looked away, face flushed as she was mentioned.

Bosco stared straight back at Jane, "You're wrong," he said.

"No I'm not," Jane answered, confident and arrogant as ever, "You are very ambitious – you want Minelli's job at the very least, but in actual fact your plans are far far bigger than that."

"I have ambitions," Bosco nodded calmly, "But you're wrong if you think working with you will help me."

"It will," Jane answered, "Just ask Lisbon how many cases I've helped close."

Bosco laughed, "Yes," he said, "yes – let's ask Lisbon. Let's ask Lisbon what you've done for her career – how much you've helped her, shall we?"

"Sam," Lisbon looked up suddenly, "Don't do this."

"Why?" he demanded, "How is your career Lisbon? Flourishing and moving fast with all those cases Jane's solved?"

Bosco gave another laugh and leaned his face right into Jane's.

"Lisbon's career is dead, you fool! You killed it ages ago – you really think all those closed cases outweigh all the complaints? It's not just about closing cases, it's about closing them the right way – and you never do! She lets you get away with anything and you've destroyed her career doing it. She's not like me, Jane, she's not going anywhere!"

Jane looked to Lisbon for a denial.

"I'm happy where I am," she said calmly, "I joined the CBI to spend my time catching bad guys, not pushing paper."

Bosco smirked, "In the circumstances, that's just as well. Although I suppose I should thank Mr Jane for clearing the competition." He turned to stare forcefully at Jane, "It's always embarrassing if there's a chance of your junior being promoted over your head."

For once in his life Jane had nothing to say.

As Bosco walked away with the files in hand, Lisbon stopped him.

"Sam!"

Bosco turned to face her, eyebrows raised.

"If you close the Red John case your promotion will be almost guaranteed."

"I am aware of that."

"So let Jane help you – he's right – he knows Red John."

"I've already explained my position, Teresa," Bosco said slowly as though talking to a child, "I will not have him on my team."

"No," she answered forcefully, "You won't. He's on _my_ team. But you can consult with him occasionally – I'll still be his supervisor and I'll still be responsible for all of his actions. It's risk free for you and he might just help you find Red John."

Bosco considered for a moment, "And what's in it for you, Teresa?"

"The knowledge that the best people possible are trying to get that psycho off the streets."

Bosco looked at her intently. She held his gaze. He nodded and turned to Jane.

"Ok, but when I want your input, Mr Jane, I'll ask for it – you are not getting involved without my say so."

Jane knew when to cut his losses and take an offer, he agreed.

Lisbon returned to her office and by the time Jane had turned away from Bosco she was gone.

"Cho," Jane's voice was strangely uncertain, "Have I ruined Lisbon's career?"

"You're always dragging us into crazy schemes," Cho answered calmly, "You're a consultant and she won't let any of us take the blame."

Jane nodded, "Right," he said.

********

Lisbon was sitting in her office, sorting through case files and complaint forms, when she heard a cautious tap on her door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and Jane's head appeared.

"Jane?" she asked, confused.

"What?"

"Since when do you knock?"

"Since now."

He sat down. She regarded him in silence, unwilling to help him with whatever he wanted to say.

"I came to thank you," he began, "For talking to Bosco."

She nodded.

"And for putting up with me. And I also came to apologise – I'm sorry if I've damaged you or your career, and I am sorry for what I said earlier. I was just trying to get you to react – to get what I wanted."

"And you got it," she answered softly, "Just like you always do."

"Yes. Thank you."

There was a brief silence. Neither seemed able to think of anything to say. Jane got up to leave. Then he turned in the doorway and looked straight at her.

"I don't regret it. Not for one moment."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I wasn't just saving your life, Lisbon, I was saving mine. Because you were right when you said you've saved my life many times – only, it's actually more times than you'll ever realise."

She smiled softly, "Stay with the team, Jane – you do some good here. A lot of good."

"And I do some bad…"

"Jane."

"You deserve any promotion way more than Bosco does."

"I wasn't lying, Jane. I like what I do here. I joined the CBI to do this job, to stop bad guys, Jane, and protect good people. It's all I've ever wanted to do – and you help us do that."

"Thank you," he said solemnly, holding her gaze.

"But don't go thinking that means I approve of everything you do," she said, half-teasingly, "I'm still not going to tolerate hypnosis or half of your other crazy ideas!"

He grinned, "I wouldn't expect you to," he answered in a similar tone, "Besides, it's more fun when you don't!"

She seized the ball on her desk and appeared to have every intention of sending it, rather forcefully, in his direction.

With a chuckle, he disappeared, heading, at a quick but still fairly relaxed speed, for his couch.

Lisbon appeared at her office door, missile still in hand, but merely gave a sigh of frustration, rolled her eyes, and returned to her paperwork with a small smile.

The rest of the team exchanged relieved glances – thank goodness everything was back to normal!

***********

**Thanks for reading - please review!  
**


End file.
